


A New Beginning

by nixster627



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Good Noah Bracken, Jesse Manes is His Own Warning, and communication, but there is still an evil alien, season 1 rewrite, this is how I make sense of things that don't make sense, with heavy emphasis on friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixster627/pseuds/nixster627
Summary: Season 1 rewrite that makes more sense and has actual communication between characters because after rewatching season 1 multiple times, there are still certain plots that don't make sense to me.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Isabel Evans & Max Evans & Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca & Alex Manes & Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Noah Bracken/Isabel Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tumblr post by spaceskam about a more logical way that the seasons should have progressed.
> 
> Chapter Title: Dead! by My Chemical Romance

Liz is tired. She has been driving all day from Denver, hoping to get back home before midnight. This hope is quickly diminished when she sees the flashing lights and the roadblock. If that weren’t bad enough, they now feel the need to wave her down. She goes to reach for her passport, expecting that they are pulling her over because they think that she is an illegal immigrant.

All she wanted to do was support her father during the ten year anniversary of her sister’s death, and now she has a bunch of small-minded people who see a Latina and automatically think she is an illegal immigrant. She starts cursing out the cop as she rolls down the car window, still searching for her passport. When she finally finds the passport, she goes to hand it to the cop, only to realize that she knows him.

“Max?”

Max seems just as surprised to see her as she is to see him. He lets out a choked, “Liz?”

“What are you doing back?” they both asked at the same time.

Max blushed and looked away. “I, uh, never...actually left,” he said very awkwardly without ever looking Liz in the eye. It disappointed Liz a little because she remembered that he had all these plans to see the world and write novels that people could find hope or a safe space in. He was going to backpack around Europe to learn the culture and all of the romance languages, and instead he ended up as a deputy in the same small town that he grew up in.

“It’s the ten year anniversary of Rosa’s death tomorrow, so I wanted to spend it with my dad before I head out to California,” she told him. Max let the happiness that he felt at seeing her dissipate when he realized that she would be leaving very soon.

After she left without saying goodbye to him, he spent weeks planning and writing out different things he would say to her if she ever came back. But, now that she was actually here he couldn’t remember any of it, there was just her. And now he is standing around awkwardly because he can’t think of something good to say to her, something that will make her reconsider leaving again.

In theory, he knows he doesn’t have the right to make her stay, but he carries with him the hope that he will be able to say the right words that make her want to stay. He just has yet to figure out what those words actually are.

When the car behind her honked, Max waved her through before he realized that he never actually told her the reason that he stopped her.

When Liz arrives at the Crashdown, it is already closed for the day, but she can see her dad cleaning the counter. It’s already close to midnight, which means that he will only be getting about five hours of sleep before he has to open up in the morning.

When Liz steps through the door, the bell ringing overhead, he exasperatedly says, “we’re closed,” before looking up and seeing Liz. Suddenly, his whole expression changes.

“Mija?” Arturo says with tears in his eyes as he comes around the counter to hug her. “You’ve come home,” he presses a kiss to her head and holds onto her like he did when she was little and she holds onto him just as tightly.

Of course they talked in the ten years she was gone, but she never came back to visit him and he never had enough time or money to close the restaurant down for a few days to go visit her.

When they break apart, Liz looks her father over and notices the bags under his eyes. “Let me finish cleaning up for you,”when he looks like he is about to protest, she says, “if you plan on opening up at 6, then you need to get your rest.”

Arturo just lets out a sigh and gives her a smile. “It’s good to have you back, even if it's only for a little while,” and with that he makes his way upstairs.

Liz feels a little guilty because her dad is right, she is planning on leaving in a few days, but then she remembers what this town is really like and she thinks it’s for the best that she leaves. _Maybe I can finally convince her dad to come with me and open a diner in some other town._

Ever since Rosa’s disappearance, there are certain people in town who have been very vocal with their opinions about their family. All because people _think_ that Rosa was the one who gave Kate and Jasmine the drugs that eventually led to the car crash they were in and that was the same day that Rosa disappeared.

She continues to ponder how she can convince him to go with her as she starts to sweep the floor, but she gets bored pretty quickly and decides she should put on some music to pass the time a little quicker. She makes her way over to the jukebox and looks over all the songs even though she knew what song she would be choosing before she even made her way over. Mrs. Potters Lullaby is the song that she always listens to when she thinks back on her memories of Rosa.

This song brings her back to high school where she would dance around the diner with Rosa, and just like always it puts her back into that mood and she dances around the diner with the broom. She gets lost in the music and has stopped sweeping by now, but she doesn’t care because this brings up her good memories of Rosa. When her sister’s music is playing, she can momentarily forget about all the drugs Rosa did and all the times her acts of rebellion would lead to her fighting with their dad.

That moment comes to an end when she turns around to find Max Evans standing in the entryway. 

She laughs at how awkward he looks lingering at the door, watching her, but not making any moves to come closer. “You know we are closed, right?”

He starts to laugh along with her before stepping further into the diner to tell her, “you drove away before I could tell you that the reason I pulled you over was because one of your headlights is out.”

Liz starts to feel a little embarrassed until she realized that even after she cursed him out, he had plenty of time to tell her, so that’s on him. “Thanks, I’ll have to fix that before I head out.”

At the mention of her leaving again, Max’s face falls. “That’s right...California…”

Before Max can ask her more about it, he hears the screech of tires outside and a few seconds later, the windows of the diner are being shot through. “Get down!” Max yells, but Liz seems to be frozen in shock, so he tackles her to the ground.

He lets out a sigh of relief, until he notices that his fingers are getting wet. He looks down to find Liz bleeding out in his arms and he knows what he needs to do.

16 years ago, Michael, Isobel, and Max made a pact that they would never tell any humans that they were aliens. No matter how much you trust someone, if they find out that you come from another planet, who knows what they might do. None of them want to possibly be turned over to the government. There were only three times any of them ever thought about breaking the pact. 

The first is 10 years ago after Rosa disappeared, Max wanted to tell Liz the truth about what happened, but then Liz left before he could tell her. The second was about five years ago when Michael and Alex got into a fight because Alex thought that Michael was keeping secrets from him and Michael was so close to telling Alex, but then he realized how deep in the government Alex is and what would happen to all of them if Alex took the news badly. The last time was two years ago when Isobel got married, the only thing that stopped her was that he was the only person who truly loved her outside of her family, and she did not want him to start looking at her like she was a freak.

They always make decisions together as a group because this secret affects all of them, but in this moment, looking down at Liz's lifeless body, he can’t bear the thought of not doing anything, so he gathers as much strength as he can and directs all of his energy into her.

He can vaguely hear the lights outside the diner shattering, but that doesn’t stop him. He can feel the skin knitting back together on her body and her heart starting to beat again. Just before she wakes up, he thinks quickly and grabs a ketchup bottle from the counter and smashes it on the ground next to her just as she wakes up.

He quickly explains that the blood on her chest is actually ketchup and got up to chase after the people who shot at the diner. He can hear the car trying to get away as he runs out the door, so he runs after them, but before he can get a shot off, the car turns the corner and he is so weak from healing Liz, he doesn't have the energy to keep chasing them.

Max collapses on the ground and pukes. He sends out a mental distress call to Isobel before he passes out against, what smells like, a dumpster.

When Max wakes up, there are car headlights shining in his face and Isobel stepping out of the car and hurrying over to him. She looks worried as she pulls out two full bottles of acetone and hands him the first one.

She attempts to wait patiently for him to finish, but when he has gulped down half of the first one, she runs out of patience and asks him, “What happened?”

“I was chasing the guys who shot at the Crashdown,” he explains, knowing that is not the answer that Isobel wants to hear.

Just like he expected, she rolls her eyes at him and gives him a hard look. The one where he better start explaining things quickly or else she is going to get really mad at him.

“Liz was shot in the chest, so I healed her,” Max looks away from Isobel and chugs the rest of the bottle. “I couldn’t let her just die.”

He can tell that he definitely did not say the right things by the way she doesn’t even respond to him, she just glares at him until he is feeling well enough to walk back to the Crashdown and she gets in her car and leaves without saying goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and keep myself in check by saying that I will be posting every Wednesday, but I am also moving this week so I feel like my life might get a little hectic.


End file.
